


Once upon a December

by LaraCaldin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesiac Reader, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Anastasia, Magic, Memory Loss, Search for answers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(F/N) was found five years ago in the middle of a snow storm, uncouscious. When she woke up, she couldn't remember anything. Today, she is determinated to find out about her past and her origins, even if it means that she has to wander alone in a cold and hostile world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

> _Hello guys, here is a new story that I am really looking forward to write for you ;) it’s a pretty ballsy project actually and it is, with the werewolf Au, one of the most important project for me so it is highly possible that other stories like the Stowaway or the Raven take a little time to be continued._
> 
> _Important, this one shot is a PROLOGUE. One of my future story will be based on this fanfic and will have the same name. You can see that as a trailer of some sort ^^ I have already written the first part so it won’t be long before I submit it ;)_
> 
> _Thank you again, hope you will like the story and don’t forget to comment to tell me what you think about it ^^ Love you guys <3_
> 
> *
> 
> The young woman watches around her carefully, a bit anxious. After all, she shouldn’t be here in the first place.
> 
> She stands in the gardens of a huge abandoned palace. The plants around her have gone wild after years without being taking care of and the once full of life garden is now a wilderness covered with snow. She feels a bit sad for it.
> 
> Suddenly, she notices a single rose in the middle of a bush. The young girl is surprised: how could this rose blooms in the middle of winter?
> 
> She approaches it. It is a beautiful pink rose with delicate petals that are slightly frosted. No doubt that it won’t live for long. A strange feeling twists her heart as she looks at this flower that would soon die. Somehow, she feels as if she was like this rose, a delicate flower that was left alone in the middle of winter.
> 
> The (H/C) girl turns her eyes away from the flower and walks to the palace. All the entrances are sealed by boards, but that doesn’t stop her from trying to enter. Without knowing why, she is in need to enter in that palace _now._ She needs to get inside these halls, and she doesn’t even know why she is obsessed with this idea.
> 
> Her hands grip the boards and pull it with all their strength. The board suddenly breaks and the young woman clumsily falls on the ground. She curses a little before she moves to take a look at the inside of the palace.
> 
> The place is huge, as expected, and silent. Dust covers everything and spider webs of an abnormal size link the columns between them. Darkness fills the place and she cannot see the entire hall. She manages to removes enough boards to sneak in.
> 
> Her footsteps echo loudly in the darkness. She turns on herself, admiring the place with big eyes and her mouth opened in amazement. Paintings cover the wall, even if most of them are either damaged, covered with a cloak or missing judging by some empty spaces on the wall. The ceiling seems as high as the sky above her and huge marble columns hold it.
> 
> She is discovering this place for the first time, yet she has the feeling that she has been here before. She can almost see people dancing in this hall, hear the laughs and the music, smells the delicious foods of the banquet… She closes her eyes and the dream seems to come to life. She starts dancing alone; humming a song that she is sure she has never heard before. Her crumpled clothes are replaced by a beautiful and colourful dress. Her voice echoes in the dark place that comes back to life in her mind and she sings that song that she doesn’t know. She dances alone, even if she has never danced before. She sees dozen of faces that seem familiar, but she can’t recall where she has seen them.
> 
> Suddenly, everything disappears. The song, the dance, the faces… all of that is gone. She stops dancing and opens her eyes. She is alone in the middle of a huge dark hall. Was she dreaming? Was it real? She can’t tell.
> 
> A loud sound startles her. She turns and her eyes are attracted to the painting that just fell from the wall and landed on the floor. The painting is upside down. She walks to it and turns it over to see it. Her (E/C) eyes meet grey sharp eyes back. She is taken aback but then she realizes it’s only a portrait. The man on the painting is young and handsome. He has raven hair and he is wearing black and yellow valued velvet clothes. His grey eyes seem to read into her thought and she is feeling… rather strange. She has the feeling… that she has seen this man before. Her hand reaches the canvas and her fingers brush over his face. Tears fall down on her cheeks without her knowing why and her heart aches painfully. She can’t take her eyes from the painting. Maybe does it mean…? It is a clue! If she acts like that, it means she knew him and that he meant a lot for her!
> 
> She grabs her knife and carefully cut a square around the man’s face. She takes the square off the painting and holds it in her hands for a moment.

\- I don’t know who you are yet, she whispers to the lifeless canvas, but wherever you are, wait for me please…


	2. The Beginning

Your name is… Well, you don’t really know your name.

 

Why? Because you can’t remember anything from your past, name and age included. There is only darkness and silence in your memories.

All you know, it’s that a couple found you almost dying in the middle of a snow storm with nothing on except a torn dress…

 Since that day, you have known nothing of the world except the orphanage the couple runs together. They are kind people who took care of you. They even gave you a name: (F/N). According to them, this was a name you were constantly muttering when you were unconscious, so they thought it had to be yours. To be fair, you have no idea but you like this name so you keep it.

 

You have always felt empty because of this memory loss.

For five years that you have spent in the orphanage, you have always been obsessed with your past. In your bed at night, you were often trying to remember at least one tiny detail that could make the difference. But every time, you felt asleep with this painful void inside your heart. You were no one and that hurt your soul as much as a dagger.

 

Today is a special day though. Today, you are going to leave the orphanage to go on your own. You don’t know what is waiting for you, but you are not afraid. You don’t want to back off, not now that you have the opportunity to travel and maybe to learn something about yourself.

  * You sure you want to leave? Asks the woman who saved your life a few years ago.



You smile. It’s almost as if it was yesterday! You remember clearly waking up in an unknown place with two unknown person looking at you with wonder. You remember being so weak, so fragile.

Thanks to those people, you are alive and you are now strong and able to take care of your own.

  * Yes I know what I want, you answer before taking her hands in yours, but may you and your husband always know that, wherever I go, I will never forget about you two. You have saved my life, and I will always be grateful for that, but I need to go. I need to find out who I am, who I was… do you understand?



She smiles but her smile is sad.

  * Of course sweetie… unfolds your wings, my child. I will pray for you to find your way back to your home.



You bow lightly in front of her, then turn and open the door to go outside.

 

*

 

  * An adventure?! Ah! You can tell it’s an adventure! Except that I don’t know how to read a freaking map!



You are yelling alone in the middle of the woods, in the middle of winter. Even if you wear your favourite (F/C) fur cloak, you are freezing to death. God dammit! You were supposed to turn left and then head toward the city. Or was it right?

You sigh. You are hopelessly lost… not a great beginning for your journey. At this rate, you will die before finding your way to the city. You look one more time at your map and sigh at the sight of “One Piece”, the city you are looking for.

 

One Piece was the former capital of the kingdom. The couple of the orphanage told you that it is the best place for you to go, because you would certainly find a job easily out there. You really hope so… but now, you are currently lost in the middle of the frozen woods so you are not exactly optimist. Even if you are depressed, you keep walking in order to avoid being frozen.   

  * The gods must really hate me, you mutter to yourself, if they were kind they would have given me a sign already, or at least something that could have got me out of here…



You cross your arm around yourself and try to warm you up with some frictions, to no avail. Your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier but you keep walking. A little sleep… wouldn’t… hurt. You have trouble walking; your feet are hard to move. Your eyes close. No… you have… to move on. Your legs give up and you fall in the snow. A dark and cold sleep takes over you. The wind start howling but you can’t hear it. Your body gets colder and colder…


End file.
